


The thorns of a Rose

by SanctuaryCheyenne



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryCheyenne/pseuds/SanctuaryCheyenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When three girls get killed, all with the same rose tattoo, all leads point to a nightclub called Babyrose. Where Magnus meets a young woman with whom she immediately feels a special connection. However when she tries to get closer to her, thing start spinning out of controle. Fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thorns of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies in advance for any grammar mistakes. Point them out and I will correct them!

It was a quiet day at the sanctuary and Helen was going over a rapport Will had filled this week. He had come back from New York with a broken arm. Somehow Will was a magnet for trouble. Over the past half year he had his arm broken twice, his ribs cracked and a bruised ankle. Not to mention the many concussions.

She looked up when she heard a knock, it was her old friend bringing her tea. ‘Thank you’ she said, she saw the corners of his mouth curl up when he saw what she was doing. She couldn’t help but smile. ‘I know’ she said to his unspoken words.

‘I’ll talk to him about being more careful’. He mumbled something, but before she could ask what he had said her phone ringed. Caller-ID read it was the New City police department

‘Hello’

‘Good afternoon it’s Detective Stone from the New City police department’

She tried to place a face with the name and came up with a young women, light brown shoulder length hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She often called with cases that could possibly have something to do with abnormals. 

‘I have new case. A young woman dies last night, hit and run. She had your business card with her. I can sent you the casefile’

‘Thank you Cassie’ She said, calling the girl by her first name. She had first worked together with her father. He had often talked about his daughter and how proud he was that she wanted to join the police department.

‘Doctor Magnus’ the young woman said. She was quiet for a second before she spoke again. ‘This may have nothing to do with it, but she was the third person that was killed that had a tattoo of a rose wrapped in barbed wire’.

Helen thought about that for a minute, ‘could you sent me those casefiles too?’ she asked, already checking her schedule. She didn’t have anything planned for this afternoon.

‘Of course. Anything else’ she asked.

‘I would like to stay informed on the case, if that would be alright’

‘Yes, no problem’

‘Thank you’

‘Good afternoon doctor Magnus’

‘Good afternoon’

* * *

 

Less than 10 minutes later she received the casefiles. When she opened the first one, the one of the young woman that had her business card, she immediately recognised the girl.

‘Chelsea Young’ she whispered ‘what did you get yourself into.’

She had helped her 7 years back. Her mother had contacted her, wanting help for her daughter who could feel when something was wrong. She had discovered that the girl had empathic abilities and could sense it when someone was feeling stressed or depressed. She had helped the girl in how to deal with these feeling without getting affected by them. When she had met the girl, her mother had told her she barely left her room anymore, she didn’t eat and slept very badly. When she had left she had given the girl her business card. Apparently the girl had held on to it.

While she read through the rapport she felt a small bit or relieve when she read the girl hadn’t suffered. Her dead was instantaneous.

When she finally came to the autopsies rapport, the first thing that caught her attention was the tattoo. The rose was a bright red colour and the barbed wire was wrapped around the rose stem. The tattoo was familiar and she was sure she had seen it before, but couldn’t place were.

‘Henry’ she said over the radio.

‘Yes, Doc’ she could hear the game being paused and him hurrying to his desk.

‘I need you to look into something for me. I’m going to send you a photo of a tattoo and I want you to find out if it means something’

‘right on it’

* * *

 

‘Babyrose’ she asked. Henry was standing next to her as she read through the information he had given her. ‘Yes, it’s a club owned by a guy names Drew. Apparently he isn’t so nice for his girls. Harassment charges but since the girls keep dropping the charges they can’t catch him.

Helen looked at the photo of the man. Mid-40s, white, brown short hair and a light stubble. She already didn’t like him. ‘So what are you going to do now’ Henry asked.

Helen thought about that, she was going to pay drew a visit. That was for sure, but she wished she could take Will with her. But since he had a broken arm and wouldn’t be able to defend himself if it came to it. ‘I’ll be  going to the club tonight, I want to talk to him. Ask if he know anything. In the meantime I want you to dig into the life of the other two girls. Find out what you can. We need to know if someone is killing abnormals’.

* * *

 

She waited till past eleven before heading toward the club. Biggie was driving and would wait outside for her. It was raining and she really wanted to get this over with. The other two girls hadn’t turned out to be abnormals. The club had neon lights and half naked girls dancing everywhere. She looked around, observing the people that were in the club. Mainly young men, sometimes a woman. Some were watching the girls dance, others were just enjoying the music while dancing in a group. She walked towards the bar, behind the bar was a young girl. She couldn’t be much older than 17. ‘What can I get you’ she asked as Magnus sat down at one of the bar stools.

‘I’m looking for Drew’

The girls eyes widened at the mention of his name. ‘I..I..’ she started stuttering. ‘Violet’ a soft voice behind her said. The girl looked up, ‘Kitty’ Magnus heard her whisper. ‘I’ll take it from here’. Magnus turned around to see a young woman, about 5 ft. 3 with long lavender colour hair. She was wearing a black lace lingerie set and matching black lace heels with a bow on top. Guessing her age was difficult. With the lavender hair and her small frame she look young but her curves definitely told her she wasn’t as young as she was pretending to be. ‘Why are you looking for Drew’ she asked looking her right in the eyes. ‘I just want to talk to him’ Helen tried not to let her eyes roam over the girl. ‘Are you a cop’ she asked, still not breaking eye contact. ‘No I’m not’. The young woman bit her lip before turning around. ‘follow me’ she said, not looking back.

The went through a door that read personnel only. The hall they walked through was cold and Magnus was amazed that the girl didn’t shiver from it. She was walking behind the girl and could now observe her without the girl seeing it. She let her eyes wander over the young woman’s form. Straight back, her hair falling almost till her bum, the neon light giving the lavender colour a beautiful glow. The heels clicked softly and did amazing things for her ass. She was swinging her hips lightly and Helen couldn’t stop staring.

They stopped at the end of the hall and Kitty knocked. ‘Drew’ she said before opening the door. They entered what seemed like his office. ‘Kitty what a surprise. And you’ve brought company’. Magnus felt him stare at her. He rolled his chair back and a young girl came from under the desk. Magnus didn’t want to think about what she had been doing. She was to young, they all were so young. It made her even angrier at this Drew person. The girl had gotten to her feet and was now hurrying out of the room.

‘I should go back’ Kitty said, drawing Magnus’ attention back to her. ‘No, stay’ Drew’s words had made the girl nervous, because she was biting her lower lip again. ‘Are you sure’ she asked softly. Drew just gave her a look. She nodded and walked towards the couch that was in the corner of the room and sat down.

‘Doctor Magnus, what an honour to meet you in person. Would you like something to drink’.

‘No, I came here because one of your girls was killed. I want to ask if you know something about it’.

Drew sighed, ‘I know, it’s tragic but as I already told the police I don’t know anything about that. Someone seems to have it out for my girls. But I can’t help you doctor Magnus, you know just as much as I do’.  His voice was soft, slow and charming and Magnus would bet that that’s how he talked young girls in his business. They were scared, had nowhere to go and there he would be. Pretending to be this caring man till they were in so deep they couldn’t escape anymore.

‘I’ve got one last question. Chelsea, why did she come here’

‘I don’t ask my girls why they come here. I just provide a home, a place to stay, a place to make money. I protect them and even tho I haven’t been doing a good job in protecting them, I will be looking into this matter’.

Magnus stood, her irritation boiling below her calm exterior. ‘Thank you for your time’ she said as she turned to leave. She knows enough, she had seen enough. Kitty stood also but when she walked after Magnus, Drew called her back. Both Helen and Kitty stopped. ‘I think doctor Magnus can find her own way out. I like you to stay’ he turned his chair sideways and held out his hand. She sat down on this lap, legs to either side of him. He placed his hand on her ass and moved her closer. ‘Thank you for your interest in my girls but we can handle this’ Drew said and looked at the door. She took the clue and left.

* * *

 

 

‘Tell me about her, tell me what she was thinking’ he whispered in her eye. His thumb circling a lazy motion around her clit. She is spread out on his couch. ‘She doesn’t trust you, she think you killed them. Did you?’ she is panting, she is so close but knew Drew won’t let her come until she gives him the answers he wants to hear. ‘No, you know that’ he bits her earlobe and she moans. ‘I know but…’ he presses his thumb down on her clit, driving her so close to the edge. Just a little more. ‘My little kitten, you’ve got nothing to worry about. I’ll handle her, she won’t be a problem. She won’t take you girls away from me’ he finds her neck and starts to suck on it. Leaving a hickey, marking her as his. ‘Please’ she moans, ‘Drew please’. She hears him unfasten his belt, kicking of his jeans. His slides his finger in her and then slowly pulls it out. Looking at her before licking his finger clean. There is a moment when she is so mesmerized by him licking his finger clean and then he slams into her. Trapping her hand above her head, she hears the cuffs that are attracted to the couch click around her wrists. ‘You’re mine, little kitten’ he growls.

* * *

 

‘Henry I need you to find someone for me’ Magnus said as she walked into his work area. ‘Who’ he asked. ‘I don’t know her name. she worked under the name Kitty, has lavender hair about 5,3’. ‘Is he one of Drew’s girls’ Henry asked while looking up at her. ‘Do you think she is next’.

‘No but there was something about her. I want to talk to her alone, see if you can find out where she lives and who she really is’. Henry nodded.

When she walked into her office Will was sitting behind her desk. ‘aren’t you a bit too old to go to a club’ he said while smiling cheeky. She decided to let the comment slide and get straight to the point. She had a conference call with Declan in 15 minutes. ‘What is it Will’ she asked while taking a seat on the couch. ‘Why the girl, do you think she knows anything’.

She had asked herself that question all morning but couldn’t come up with an answer. Why that girl. Was it really because she though the girl knew something or was it something else.

‘I can’t answer that Will, I just got at gut feeling about it’.

Henry choice that moment to walk I. ‘I found her’ he said with a big smile on his face. He typed something in on her computer and pulled op a file.

‘Meet Tru Katherina Morgan, 22 years old, ran away from home when she had just finished high school, she was 15 back then. Started working for Drew when she was approximately 16 years old. This is the missing persons flyer her dad sent out’

The girl in the picture was smiling, she had long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. The flyer read; Missing 15 years old True Morgan, please come home baby. The rest was information about her height, the clothes she was wearing when she was last seen, that kind of stuff.

‘Her mother died when she was just four years old. She found the body, the mom had slide her wrist in the tube. Dad was working out of town’ Henry continued. But Magnus kept staring at the picture. The girl looked so happy, so innocent. What had happened? Whatever it had been, it must have been bad.

‘Henry do you have an address where she lived now’.

‘Yeah I do. She had a pretty strict routine. She leaves the club every morning between 6 and 6:30 am. She walked two girl to their apartment, which is 5 blocks away from the club. From there she walks to the bus and the bus stops about right for her apartment. I’ve send the address to your phone. She goes to the club round 7 every night’

‘Good work Henry’ she says as she leaves the office. ‘Magnus where are you going’ Will is coming after her. ‘I’m going to pay her a visit before she leaves again tonight’. Will was still following her when she got into the elevator. ‘Want me to come with you’. She had to repress a sigh. ‘No thank you Will, I think I’ll be able to handle this by myself’.

* * *

 

The apartment complex the girl live in was decent enough. She had seen worse. Henry had only been able to tell her which complex the girl lived in, not which apartment. When she read the names next to the doorbell she found a familiar one. D. Davis, she was renting the apartment in Drew’s name. The door of the complex wasn’t locked and Helen sneaked in. She reached the third floor and stopped at apartment 15. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The door opened a little bit and the young woman appeared. It took her a second before she recognised Helen. Her eyes widened, ‘what are you doing here’ she whispered. ‘I just want to talk to you’. ‘No’ the girl shook her head and began to close the door. Helen however was faster, putting her foot between it and pushing the door open.

‘You can’t be here, I have nothing to say to you. Leave me alone’ she was walking backwards. She was wearing a black nirvana t-shirt with the sleeves cut off that just fell over her butt.

‘But I thing you do have something to say’

Kitty was biting her lip again and shook her head.

‘Last night’ Magnus continued, ‘why did Drew want you to stay’.

‘He just likes to have me around’ she was lying and Magnus knew it.

‘Why did you show up when I asked Violet for Drew’

‘Violet is new, she get nervous when people start asking questions. She panicked when the cops came. I stepped in before she could break down again’

‘You take care of the girls?’

‘Some, the newer ones. Why is that a crime’ she straightened her back. Her voice became more impatient.

Magnus took a moment before answering, she didn’t want to anger the girl. ‘No I think it’s a very nice thing to do’. She thought for a second before asking her next question. Maybe she shouldn’t ask it. The girl obviously was one of Drew’s favourites. She wasn’t going to say anything about him willingly. ‘Do you protect them from Drew’.

‘Why would you say that. Drew is so good for us. He gives us a home, a place to stay and a way to make money’.

She was repeating the exact same words Drew had said last night. ‘How long have you been working for him’

She was getting anxious and started walking away from her towards the kitchen. ‘That’s none of your business’ she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

‘I was the missing person’s report, you were 15. He used you’ was standing next to the girl. placing her hand on the girl arm. ‘No’ she whispered shaking her head. ‘You don’t know anything about me. Leave me alone’.

‘Drew, he used you. Just like he is using the other young girl. Offering them a home but at what price. Tru’ 

With the mention of her name the girl looked up. ‘Drew, he isn’t the good guy he is pretending to be isn’t he. I saw the harassment charges. I think you know that he is capable of hurting people. Three girl with the Babyrose tattoo were killed. Chelsea…’

‘Chelsea was different’ Tru interrupted her. ‘Chelsea she needed feeling. It’s hard to explain but she was sensitive to what people could feel. When they were sad, she got sad. That why she joint the club. People high on pleasure it’s a way better feeling than the stressed work environment’. Tears where starting to well up and Magnus couldn’t help but cupping the girls cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. ‘She didn’t deserve to die. She wanted to leave, she wanted to get out. She had found some guy she was going to run away with. But Drew, he would never hurt them, he wouldn’t kill anyone’.

Helen looked down at the girl. ‘Tru do you truly believe that’

‘I know that, if the thought about it I would know’ her eyes widened and she stepped back. ‘I shouldn’t have said that’.

‘It’s okay, you can trust me’

‘No, you should leave. You are ruining everything. Go away’

‘Tru’ Helen tried again. ‘Please listen to me. We can protect you and the girls’. She looked at the young woman who was now crouched against the wall with her hand in her hair. ‘What did you mean when you said you would’ve known’.

‘Leave please’ the girl whispered.

‘No Tru I won’t leave. I can help, please let me help you’ she said as she crouched next to the young woman. ‘Tru, trust me’ she looked her right in the eyes.

‘Do you really thing Drew would hurt them’ she asked.

‘Yes I do’

‘Don’t listen to her’ a voice behind them said.

‘Drew’ the girl stood up in a hurry. Drew was standing in the doorway. ‘I should’ve know you were going after Kitty but Doctor Magnus, she is mine. She has been for almost 7 years now and you are not taking her away from me’. Behind him was a stood a guy. Bouncer material dressed in a black suit. ‘Kitty come here’.

Tru looked up at him and then to her. ‘Don’t do it Tru. You’re better than this. I can help. I can give you a home. You don’t need him’ she was practically begging the girl to trust her and come with her.

‘Kitty NOW’ Drew’s voice echoed through the apartment. Tru was biting her lip, looking at the floor. ‘I’m sorry’ she whispered as she stepped past her and walked towards Drew. ‘That’s my girl. Now Magnus I want you to stay away from my Kitten otherwise she might get hurt’

She saw Tru’s eyes widen at that comment, with that line he had convinced her. With that line she knew she was trapped. ‘No’ she breathed, looking up at Drew. ‘You did.. didn’t you. You killed them’ she was stepping back but it was to late. The guy behind Drew reached out for her, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him. ‘No’ she screamed but went quiet after she heard the gun click.

‘Don’t hurt her, this is between you and me Drew. Leave her out of it’ Helen can’t take her eyes of the girl. The tears that are rolling over her cheeks, the too tight grip the guy has on her arm.

‘No, you decided to bring her into this and no you got to pay for it Magnus’  Drew took the gun from the guy pointing it at her. At least it wasn’t pointing at Tru anymore. ‘Drug her, then get her in the van. We’re leaving’

‘No Drew don’t do this. I will hunt you down. You can’t hide’ Helen threatened as she saw the guy stick a needle in Tru’s arm. The drug took a few seconds before it started to work and the girl went limp in the guys arms.

‘Oh Magnus, I don’t have to hide. I just have to get rid of the girl. She means something to you. Whatever you see in this little whore, I will destroy it’ he started to walk backwards with the gun still pointing at her. How had thing gotten so out of control. ‘Tru I find, hold on’ she said as the girl was taken away.

* * *

 

 

‘Henry’ she said as he answered his phone. ‘I need you to track down the van that just left Tru’s apartment. Also send Will and Declan over to wherever you track that van’. She was hurrying out of the apartment. ‘On it. It’s going to the highway’ he said as she stepped into the car. ‘What happened’ he asked. ‘Long story, try took Tru. We need to get her back’

‘Magnus is this still your gut feeling’ she heard Will ask. ‘Trust me Will. We need to help her’.

Henry had tracked the van to an abandoned club, apparently also owned by Drew. He had arrived half an hour earlier and she feared what he had done in that half hour. Will, Declan and the big guy were geared up and standing beside her.

‘Let’s go gentlemen’ she said as she started to lead the group through the abandoned building. ‘Magnus could I speak to you for a minute’ Will said. She sighed as she signed for Declan an the Big guy to go ahead. ‘What is it Will’ she said irritated. They didn’t have much time and he was wasting hers. ‘I don’t think you should come with us. You too close, too involved.’

‘Will, I’ll be fine’ she said as she walked past him. She soon caught up with Declan, who told her the big guy went ahead. They reached the stairs and went up. ‘I have a bad feeling about this’ Declan muttered. ‘I don’t like it either’ she said as they reached the top of the stairs.

‘Magnus’ Declan said as he ran towards the bed that was in the middle of the room. There was no sign of the Big guy or Drew. He could handle it. Tru was tied to the bed, her wrist bleeding. There was a diagonal cut on both her arms. She was bleeding to death. Helen rushed towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed. ‘I need you belt’ she said to Declan. ‘We need to get her back to the sanctuary, there isn’t much time’. The big guy choice that moment to walk in. ‘Drew’ She asked. ‘Take care off’ he said while looking at Will, who had followed the big guy.

* * *

 

‘Tru can you hear me’ She asked. The girl blinked, raising her arm to shield her eyes from the light. ‘Wait one second’ she said as she turn off the big light. ‘You saved me’ she whispered while looking around. ‘Yes, we were just in time. You don’t have to worry about Drew anymore. You lost a lot of blood. Try to get some more sleep’.

‘Doctor Magnus’ Tru whispered as Helen turned to leave.  ‘Yes darling’ she said, walking back to the bed. ‘He told me everything’ she said, ‘how he hurt them, treated them and killed them. I trusted him and he…’ she started crying. ‘I know, you’re save now. He can’t hurt you anymore’ she said as she hugged the young woman. Rubbing her back, they sat there for a while as Tru slowly fell asleep.


End file.
